miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day My Father Died: Chapter One
This is the first chapter od The Day My Father Died. I hope you like it :) By the way, each new line represents a new narrator. On with the story! ---- I remeber the day he died like it was yesterday. It was around 3 in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. It was as if I could sense something bad had happened. I got the call then, telling me what had happened. I had thought it was some joke Tony had pulled or something. But no, it was real. I had no idea what to do, so I threw some clothes on and rushed outside, where a car was waiting to take me to the Hellicarrier. I have no idea why, but I remember every detail of the car. It was a sleek black Mercedes, with tan leather seats that were heated. I needed those heated seats because it was around 20 degrees outside. Somehow, I miraculously stayed calm the whole car ride there. Once I stepped out of the car, they ushered me into a helicopted that took us to the Hellicarrier, suspended 2,000 feet up. They took me into this room, where a battle had obviously just happened. Pools of blood were forming on the floor, and lifeless bodies were being attended to by doctors. There was shattered glass scattered around and I cut myself muliple times. The whole time, I never uttered a single word to any of them. Just stayed silent. That was until I saw him. Lying, with blood running down the side of his mouth. "PHIL! PHIL!" I yelled, thoroughly distraught. I knelt down beside him, while put his hand in mine. "Shhhh, Amanda its okay. I know I'm dying. I love you baby girl. I-it was amazing to see you grow up, and I just want you to know that I love you." He said, then he slipped away. Just like that, away from me. I would never be able to talk to him again, or hug him, or have him around me. Then, I just started screaming, and crying. I hadn't cried since I was 5, and my parents had died in a car crash. I beat the walls to get out of this horrible place. The place where my adoptive father, Phil died. When I woke up, I was in a bed that wasn't mine. It was tidy and white, with hospital corners and everything. "Where am I?" I say, frantically. I didn't realize that I was squeezing something. That someting was a hand. I screamed. "Sh, Amanda. It's okay. It's okay." I look up into a pair of gree eyes. It was my best-friend, George. "George! Oh, George! I had the most terrible dream." I say, hugging him. He looks at me, his eyes full of sympathy. "Amanda, that wasn't a dream. Phil, Phil is dead." He says, sqeezingmy hand for reassurance. Well, I can tell you something. I was not reassured. Hot, wet, tears ran down my cheeks. Without hesitation, I climbed out of my bed and ran. Through the halls, breaking past the doors. It wasn't until I was in a nearby woods that I realized I was in the Infirmary of S.H.I.E.L.D. High. my home. No,' '''I reminded myslef. ''It's not home unless Phil is there. I screamed. I don't care if anyone heard. I continured to run until I hit the boundaries of the school. After that I just curled up in a slump against a tree. falling into a deep sleep, hoping that this was all a twisted nightmare.